


Player 2

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, Tumblr, Valentine’s Day challenge, peter proposal, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This is for @StarkerXOXO2020 on tumblr and I made it for @lokitonypeter also on tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18
Collections: Starker Hugs & Kisses 2020





	Player 2

Is Tony upset his Peter forgot about Valentine’s Day? No. Why? Well first off Tony doesn’t really care much for Valentine’s Day in the first place, second, Peter tends to forget small holidays like this. Last year he forgot Easter was a thing. So basically Tony really had no reason to be upset with his love. 

The thing that did bother him though is that he hasn’t seen Peter anywhere at the college campus. This is very strange because they had an art class this morning and a math class but Peter never showed up for either. Now it was late in the day and starting to get dark which makes Tony think that maybe Peter is sick? He hasn’t sent any text to Tony letting him know. Also, Tony made plans for them to Netflix and chill after their long day.

That’s the only thing that truly worries Tony, is the lack of communication between Peter and him today. 

As he walks around the campus he grabs a quick smoothie. He would’ve gotten one for Peter too if he were here right now, but he’s not. Tony continues to walk until he sees one of Peter’s friends, Ned. he runs up to him, smoothie splashing around in its cup in his hand, and he calls out to Ned.

“Dude, have you see Peter at all today? He hasn’t called me or texted me and I’m getting slightly worried about him”, Tony asks Ned in a rush. He glances down at Ned’s hand and notices all the textbooks that he’s carrying. It’s ridiculous for Ned to even be walking with so many books in his hands.

“Oh, Peter? No haven’t seen hiMMM-”, Ned somehow manages to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground. Tony tried to help catch him but was too slow. All of Ned’s papers and books fly to the ground and display themselves in a scattered matter. Tony stretches his hand out for Ned and he gladly takes the offer for help. 

“Here, I’ll help ya with this mess.” Tony and Ned both lean down and start grabbing everything. They pick up new worksheets, old worksheets, new textbooks, very old textbooks that are probably older than him. Then Tony picks up a book that doesn’t seem like it belongs int the pile. The cover shows the big green lady, better known as the Statue of Liberty.

“What class is this for? You don’t like learning about statues and boring history.” Tony smiles at the other kid and hands him the book. Ned thanks him and takes it, this time pushing all of his mess into his backpack instead of keeping it in his arms. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just wanted to get caught up on New York and such.” Ned looks over at Tony and shrugs his shoulders.

Tony grins and looks up at the sky, nodding his head, before looking back down at Ned. “This is like a really weird thing to just mention but did you know that Peter and I actually met at the Statue of Liberty? We were both of highschool class trips and somehow we both walked away from all the big crowds and managed to talk by a couple of trees near the water. I think we laughed and talked for hours if I’m honest with ya.”

“Dude, Peter used to never stop talking about you! Every day he always had something to say about you or weird facts about the statue. I couldn’t get him to stop!” Ned smiles at Tony but then a worried look crosses his face. “Oh no! I’m gonna be late for class! Sorry about not knowing where Peter is! Hope you have luck finding him.” After that Ned runs off, a backpack full of books and all.

Even though that conversation was good and it brought up lovely memories, Tony still is determined to find Peter. As he walks to his dorm he pulls his phone from his pocket and dials up Peter’s Aunt May. Aunt May immediately answers the phone with a cheery voice.

“Oh hey, Tony! Whatcha need kiddo?”, Aunt May asks nicely. Tony honest to god loves May. She reminds him so much of his mother and he loves his mother to the moon and back.

“Hey May I was just wondering if you’ve heard from Peter at all today. I haven’t been able to get ahold of him. It’s really starting to worry me.” Tony sees the stairs to his dorm and quickens his pace. He wants to check Peter’s room before assuming anything bad has happened to him. No need to start freaking out if Peter is just being an asshole playing video games in bed.

“No I sorry honey. I haven’t heard from him at all. Maybe he’s still getting ready.” Through the phone, May sounds like she’s walking around and that other people are in the room with her.

“What do you mean that he might be getting ready?” Tony doesn’t understand at all what that could mean. Is she saying that Peter might have slept in and is just now getting ready? Or is she implying something different?

“Oh it’s nothing dear. Nothing to worry about at least. He’d be ready by now. Knowing Peter, he’s never late.”

“But May he never showed up to class today. In any of them actually.”

“No not class, silly.” May giggles from the other side of the phone.

Tony finds it weird that she doesn’t go more in-depth with her strange guess but pushes it off because he doesn’t need any more confusion right now. Tony opens up the front door to the dorm building and begins to climb up the stairs. He says hi to a couple of his buddies like Rhodey and Steve who seem to be in rushes as they both run down the stairs. He continues to talk to May on the phone on his way to Peter’s floor, a feeling of hope coming to him.

“May what are you doing today? Sounds like there are a lot of people with you.” Tony asks curiously about all the noise in the background. 

“My friend Amy is getting married soon and she wants me to help her plan the webbing.” 

Tony lightly laughs a little, “Don’t you mean wedding, May? You said webbing, not wedding.” He gets to Peter’s room and knocks on the door. 

“Yes, that’s what I meant. Sorry dear but I’m gonna have to get off the phone. Call me if you find Peter.” May hangs up leaving Tony with questions. 

The door doesn’t open, making Tony worry more. He knocks again, this time harder than the first, thinking that maybe Peter just didn’t hear the first time. Again, no response. He knocks a third time but doesn’t stop until the door swings open to a very pissed off Flash, Peter’s roommate who’s a complete douchebag. 

“What the heck do you want? It’s 7 o’clock already.” Flash whisper yells.

“Who sleeps at 7 pm on a Friday?” 

Flash rolls his eye annoyingly and points behind him to his tv, “Who said I was sleeping. I’m playing Minecraft right now and you’re literally bothering my game time.”

Tony closes his eyes ad shakes his head. Who plays Minecraft on a Friday, Tony could never understand. Even Peter likes to play games on the weekends when they could be out partying like normal college students. Tony remembers why he’s here and ducks his head in the room. The room is too dark to see anything but the tv screen so he pushes past a protesting Flash and walks over to Peter’s bed. 

The bed is neatly made like usual but a small sticky note lays on top of the pillow. Tony takes it and reads it to himself. Flash simply shakes his head and goes back to sitting way too close to his tv screen.

The note in Tony’s hand says, “Hey baby, I need you to meet me at the big torch.” Immediately he knows where to go, folds the note, and sticks it into his front pants pocket. He takes a glance at the other college student and walks out of the room, leaving the door open because he really doesn’t like this Flash guy. He can hear Flash cuss a little bit at him as he walks back down the steps he just walked up not too long ago. 

Once he gets outside he touches a button on his wristband with his pointer finger and middle finger, which activates his suit (just assume that he made the suit as a college student). Now with his Iron-Man suit on he pushes off the ground and zooms through the sky. He dodges skyscrapers and hotels as his eyes make contact with the Statue of Liberty. 

From a distance, he can make out a blue dot floating next to the statue. He quickly gets nearer to the dot and realizes its Peter who is laying right by a giant web. As he gets closer and can now see what the web says on it. As he read ‘Will You Marry Me?’ in big letters, his heart fills with so many emotions he can’t react.

“Anthony Edward Stark I know we are just in college and that we’ve only been dating for 3 years but will you make me incredibly happy and be my player 2 in the next levels of our life?” Peter swings down to the ground right in front of the massive web and gets on one knee, a giant smile on his face. A silver ring is in between his fingers.

With his suit, Tony lands in front of Peter, the suit going back to its original compartments. Shock covers his face as he stares up at the 4 words above him and then back down his nervous boyfriend. 

“So? Will you join our 2 player game?” Peter patiently waits for Tony’s answer still scared he might say no. Tony’s face morphs from shock to a wide excitement. He quickly grabs Peter and picks him up, spinning them around in circles as tears fall from both of their eyes from too much emotion.

“Yes, yes 3000 times yes! I want to be with you for the rest of our lives!” He stops spinning them and his grin doesn’t dissaprear as he pulls Peter close to him. Their lips meet and thats when the fireworks Peter ordered go off. Tony pulls away and watches above him to see red, yellow, and blue fireworks of every shape and size. His lips meet Peter’s again this time with both of them laughing and crying.

“I love you so much, Tony. I’ve been planning this for the past couple of months and i just knew today had to be the day. I knew I would have to skip classes today so I had Ned ask my professors for all the notes.”

Tony thinks about it and how now that makes sense with why Ned had so many textbooks.

“Not to mention that he also had to get the Statue of Liberty in your head today. I bet you mentioned our first time meeting each other because every time someone brings up the statue you also start with that story. Now we have a new story to tell.” Peter smiles at Tony, proud of his smart planning.

“Wait, was your Aunt in on it too?” Tony’s eyes widen, now feeling dumb for not seeing all the subtle signs he’s received all day.

“Yeah, she knew you would call her so she made up a false story. She was actually with me all day which is who you heard over the phone.”

“Was your roommate part of the plan?” Tony cringes as he mentions Flash.

“No, I don’t think anyone told him.” Peter now has a confused look on his face, slightly curious why Tony asked.

“I went to your room and he was playing some video game. I just thought that might have been a clue to your proposal with the whole ‘Player 2’ thing, which by the way was so adorable.” Tony cups Peter’s cheek with his hand. They stare into each other’s eyes, both of them feeling blessed and comfortable.

“You know I love you, right?” Tony asks as he leans in close to Peter and pecking his lips and resting his forehead against Peter’s.

“Yes, and it’s the one thing I want for the rest of my life. I love you too Tony.” Peter presses his lips against Tony. The kiss is filled with passion and love, making it one of the best kisses they’ve ever had and their new favorite memory.


End file.
